Rana Linchen
Rana Linchen is a character from the manga and anime series Freezing. A Pandora from Tibet, she arrives at West Genetics in search of her "soul-mate" (Limiter), whom she eventually finds in the male protagonist Kazuya Aoi. However, this creates a rivalry with Kazuya's Pandora Satellizer L. Bridget. Despite this, she hopes to convince Kazuya to be her Limiter. Background Rana was born and raised in Tibet. Being born with Stigmata already implemented in her body at birth, she was a special child. The monks who housed her aptly named these stigmata "The Tears of Kunlun", referring to the goddess they worship. When Rana turned 18 and fulfilled her training, the elders sent her out into the world with the assignment to find the one who resonates with the Tears of Kunlun. They first send her to West Genetics, believing that her "soul-mate" would be residing there. Appearance When she first arrives at West Genetics, Rana has waist-length purple hair that was braided into two ponytails. After entering Genetics, her hair is later seen put into one ponytail on the left side of her head with gold ribbons sectioning off her hair every 5 centimetres to keep it in place. She has a tattoo under the outer corner of her left eye. Her eyes match her hair colour. While most Pandoras have only a 3-4 Stigmas, Rana appears to have 6, which her tribe from Tibet calls "The Tears of Kunlun". Unlike most Pandoras, she was born with her Stigmata. Her Stigma type is also different from other Pandoras', as it is referred to as Maria-Type. She has fairly big breasts, but compared to Satellizer, Rana is on the "normal end" of breast sizes. Personality Rana is a happy-go-lucky girl and enjoys being with Kazuya who happens to be her "soul-mate." She tends to be very competitive against Satella, mostly over Kazuya. Story Rana Introductory Arc Rana arrives at West Genetics from Tibet at 18. Before entering Genetics, however, she first encounters Kazuya Aoi being attacked by city thugs (manga version). Using her martial arts abilities, she beat the thugs and formally introduces herself to Kazuya; they then go out to eat after Rana comically displays her ignorance of the city. While eating, she and Kazuya encounter Kaho Hiiragi and Arthur Crypton, who have the day off. The group re-encounters the thugs Rana defeated who want revenge. After Arthur is healed at gunpoint, Kaho and Rana are commanded to strip, which they do. Kaho is shot in the legs twice and Kazuya uses his Freezing to stop them. After he passes out from fatigue, Rana defeats the thugs again with a single punch. The four head to the West Genetics Recovery Room, where Kaho and Kazuya hare treated. Satellizer meets Rana outside the Recovery Room after being told by Arthur that Kazuya is being hospitalized. Satella and Rana quickly converse and Rana states that she will transfer to West Genetics as a 2nd Year student; she then notices the Satellizer's murderous intent after Rana professes that Kazuya to be her "soul-mate," a claim she later tells Arthur and Kaho. Arthur takes Rana to Kaho's recovery room, where they explain Genetics, Pandoras, Limiters, Stigmata, and the fact that Kazuya is Satellizer's Limiter, much to Rana's shock. 3rd Year Retaliation Arc During gym class, Rana is introduced as the new transfer student, and the gym teacher has Ganessa Roland and Rana engage in a three-minute spar to test Rana's abilities and observe her Volt Weapon. Rana is revealed to be a melee-type Pandora, whose Volt Weapon is steel boots and gloves. While fighting Ganessa, Rana proves to be more than what the Angel of Confinement can handle, evading and countering each of Ganessa's attacks. After narrowly evading Ganessa's best attack, Rana quickly move close to finish with a mysterious (at the time) technique, but the gym teacher calls off the battle because time expired. Rana is then praised by her new classmates for her skill and being able to fight equally with and nearly defeat the #1 of the second-year Pandoras. While this occurs, it is shown that Arnett McMillan and Creo Brand were watching the battle from afar. During lunch later that day, Rana approaches and nearly seduces Kazuya until a jealous Satellizer interrupts them and tells Kazuya to meet her on the roof. After Kazuya leaves with Satellizer, Rana is approached by Attia Simmons. Attia tells Rana about Kazuya and Satellizer's partnership, which she claims that Satellizer is threatening Kazuya. At this, Rana becomes determined to fight Satellizer, claiming her stigmata are "black and corrupted." Rana appears in Satellizer's room after the former comes put of the shower. After a short discussion, the two head to the training grounds to have their battle. Rana first questions Satellizer, which leads to Satellizer slapping Rana after Rana touches her. Rana returns the slap and the girls agree that whomever wins has Kazuya as a partner and the other leaves them alone forever. Attia watches from the sidelines as the girls being their fight. Rana and Satellizer clash with the two them evenly matched until Satellizer uses her Accel Turn, which forces Rana to activate her Stigmata and use "Wings of Light." Rana explains "Wings of Light" and the Holy Gates as she uses her Void Fang technique to quickly trump Satellizer; however, when Satellizer reveals her ability to use Double Accel, the girls are once again evenly matched. The girls clash one final time with Satellizer's Nova Blood, piercing Rana's shoulder and Rana missing her Void Fang. With Satellizer and her connected, Rana uses the mysterious technique she was about to use against Ganessa on Satellizer's rib cage, called Burning Fang, which is enough to initially defeat Satellizer though Rana admits had Satellizer known about the attack, she'd have won. Satellizer stands after the attack with Rana dumbfounded. Kazuya runs into the the battlegrounds before the girls could resume their battle and he explains that he wanted and chose with be Satellizer's partner. Before she could truly react, however, Arnett , Creo, and Attia arrive. Attia explains that she tricked Rana to punish Satellizer, but it failed since Kazuya revealed the truth. Attia continues to explain the military hierarchy in Genetics, which Rana doesn't care for as she volunteers to fight with Satellizer against Arnett and Creo. Once Arnett knocks Kazuya unconscious, Satellizer and Rana immediately jump to battle. Rana faces against Creo and is immediately overwhelmed after exhausting herself against Satellizer and using the "Wings of Light" and from a sheer difference in their power and abilities. Once Creo uses a x3 Tempest Turn combo, Rana is defeated. Rana gets up and punches Creo after Creo is distracted from Satellizer's recovery new-found strength enough to topple Arnett. Creo keeps getting distracted by Arnett's battle and Rana moves into attack. Creo uses another x3 Tempest Turn, but Rana is also a Tempest-type Pandora; she makes four copies of herself after seeing Creo perform the technique only once, much to Attia and Creo's shock. Rana proceeds to trounce Creo and defeat her with Burning Fang x4. With Creo defeated, Rana goes to aid Satellizer who flinches at her presence. Rana then explains the taxing effects of the "Holy Gates" before Creo and Arnett get back up for a second round. They are interrupted by Chiffon Fairchild and Ticy Phenyl, however, and all the Pandora eventually stand down Rana and Satellizer take Kazuya to the recovery room, where Satellizer eventually storms out in a tsundere rant. Kazuya explains the situation to Rana more and asks that she apologize to Satellizer. Rana complies but admits she will not give up on Kazuya. 10th Nova Clash During the clash, Rana is shown sitting on a rock, listening to the Headmistress of West Genetics after having helped defeat the Type-S Novas and the Nova Form Pandora from East Genetics. E-Pandora Project Arc E-Pandora Rebellion Arc 11th Nova Clash Arc After Amelia fully transforms into a Nova and unleashes her psychic call, Rana and Satellizer, still both unconscious after their crushing defeat at Chiffon's hands, are spellbound and rise again. They immediately picked up where they left off, fighting against the 'West Genetics Monster'. Their strength is increased by Amelia's call, which puts Chiffon on the defensive. Rana unloads with a Typhon like, Tempest Turn, but her opponent dodged it with her patented Illusion Turn. However, no sooner than she did, Satellizer got behind her and impaled her with Nova Blood, which hadn't even scratched her before that. The fight raged on, and Chiffon knew if they didn't regain conscious control, she'd have no choice but to terminate them. But through the guidance of Yujin, and the enhanced Freezing ability of Kazuya, Rana was able to regain consciousness after Kazuya directly connected with her conscience. They then connected with Satellizer's mind, and Rana rebuked her for submitting to her weakness. She then declared Satellizer was the "other woman" in her relationship with Kazuya, which unnerved the Englishwoman to no end. After both girls finally awakened, Chiffon had a brief conversation with them, and they headed to the battle outside the base. There, Rana watched as Chiffon revealed the true form of her Volt Weapon, along with her true abilities. She looked on in awe as Chiffon fought against Nova Amelia one on one, something done only by two other Pandora: Maria Lancelot and Kazuha Aoi. When Roxanne and her team came to assist, Rana was shocked as she saw the 'Immortal' had the same type of weapon as Chiffon. The battle raged on, and while Satellizer desperately wanted to help, Rana proclaimed there was no need for alarm, since the Student President had the situation in hand. Though neither she nor any of the others heard the telepathic conversation between Amelia and Chiffon, but they all saw Amelia deploy a Type-Q Nova technique, the self-destruction mode, hell-bent on destroying herself and the entire base. However, Chiffon sustained and absorbed the explosion, but with the price of her body being disintegrated as a result, much to Rana's and everyone else's deep chagrin. Student Presidency Duel Arc After the events at the Alaska Base, Rana still appears to not have her arms. However, by the duel between Arnett McMillan and Ticy Phenyl, she appears to have them completely restored. She, along with the many other Pandoras, are surprised by Ticy's new look, hidden strength, and ability to use Chiffon's Illusion Turn. Valkyrie Introductory Arc Rana is first seen in her room, as Kazuya is giving her a massage, since she wasn't completely used to her recently regenerated arms. She then asked Kazuya to massage "another part of her body", and turned over to emphasize where, which revealed her naked torso. Kazuya blanched in response, and she told him the area beneath her breasts and armpits needed care. Reluctantly, he prepared to do so. It was then that Satellizer barged into the room, and Rana called her "onee-san." Livid at being called the "older sister", Satellizer barges out. Rana wryly thinks to herself that her rival was "an insatiable westerner", Abilities Compared to other Pandoras, Rana is a melee-type, utilizing the Volt Weapon Shinen (四念, lit. "Four Senses"), a pair of steel-plated gauntlets and boots which, in tandem with her ability to use her Stigmata to channel energy throughout her body, makes her a formidable close range opponent. She is also a proficient user of the Sacred Gate Eight Extremities Fist (聖門八極拳 Seimon Hakkyoku-ken) fighting style which is also called Wings of Light, utilizing powerful techniques such as the Void Fang (空牙 Kūga) and Burning Fang (炎牙 Enga). During her fight with Chiffon, in Nova form, she was able to release multiple powerful match fists that it was able to blow away Chiffon, and capable of creating 8 copies in using Tempest Turn. Even with her both arms cut off by Chiffon, she was still able to continue fighting by releasing dashing kicks. Relationships Kazuya Aoi *Schoolmate, "soul-mate", candidate Limiter partner. Satellizer L. Bridget *Classmate and rival as a candidate Pandora to partner with Kazuya Aoi. Trivia *In the manga, Rana first appeared in an alley where Kazuya was surrounded by a group of thugs. In the anime, she appeared in Genetics after Kazuya loses consciousness after using his Freezing ability to save Kaho and Arthur. *'Rana' is the oldest second-year student at West Genetics, as well as being the oldest Pandora in West Genetics' student body, her equal being Milena Marius from East Genetics. *'Rana' is the only Pandora in the series to come from a South Asian country, besides the Pandoras of Chakra (India Genetics). *'Rana' is the first Pandora in the series to use a martial arts style. *'Rana' is the only second-year Pandora to not have a moniker. Category:Character Category:Pandora